


wrapped up in so much life

by lucy2



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: But its gay, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy2/pseuds/lucy2
Summary: The day Rue got released from the hospital, after her overdose, after Jules, Lexi was there waiting for her, sitting with her legs crossed in the chair next to Gia.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 45





	wrapped up in so much life

The day Rue got released from the hospital, after her overdose, after  _ Jules _ , Lexi was there waiting for her, sitting with her legs crossed in the chair next to Gia.

Rue had to fight to keep a grin from spreading across her face.

Her mother had hugged her, kissed the spot where her hairline meets her forehead, and said,  _ ‘this better be the last fucking time _ ’, in a voice that stung like a needle. Gia had just smiled, toothy and relieved, and pulled Rue in for a suffocating hug. Lexi stood, but other than that stayed completely still. For a moment, Rue thought she might have seen the ghost of a smile, but Lexi’s lips were still pressed together tightly.

  
  


Her mom let Lexi stay over that night, but she made it clear that Rue wasn’t leaving the house for a long time. Lexi nodded along behind her, looking stern. Rue’s stomach churned uncomfortably.

Rue led Lexi to her room, was eternally grateful that Gia cleaned it while she was in the hospital. Even her bed was made, but from the disbelief on Lexi’s face, Rue could tell she wasn’t buying it.

“Are you tired?” Lexi asked, and it’s the first time Rue’s spoken to her since the dance.

Rue looked out the window, realized that the sun had begun to set. “No,” she answered, and Lexi nodded.

Rue didn’t remember much from their middle school sleepovers, but she did remember watching the moon. Being so tired it hurt to keep her eyes open. Waking up after lunch with Lexi’s head tucked into the crook of her shoulder.

“Wanna watch Love Island?” Rue asked.

Lexi smiled for the first time that night. She climbed into Rue’s bed with a practiced ease, opened Rue’s laptop, and logged into her Hulu account. It was a comfortable rhythm. Lexi looked like she belonged. Rue’s heart started to beat a little bit faster. She ignored it and slid in next to Lexi, forced herself to not tense her muscles.

Lexi laughed at something on the screen. Rue smiled. And when Lexi’s head found its way to Rue’s shoulder, she felt content for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy lol this might later be part of a series w interconnected drabbles ab all the characters so uh lemme know if yall want that ig?? idk if anybody actively trolls the euphoria tags anymore so this might get zero hits 


End file.
